Witch Prophecy and Vampire Love
by vampirebabe2994
Summary: This is my first story and i hope you like it it is not a Twilight story this is a book i wrote on my own it is about a girl named angela who is more than she knows and can find love in the oddest of places....please read and review!
1. Prologue

Prologue

As the legend goes there once was a powerful witch named Nathera. She killed all in her path and would stop at nothing to get what she wants. She ruled all magic users for a hundred years untill one witch stood up and fought her. That witch's name was Anthea. She fought Nathera and won a mighty victory. Nathera was gone but she would soon return.

Anthea knew this and quickly stowed all of her power into a ruby amulet. She then gave it to a trusted friend, Raven. She told Raven to give the amulet to her reincarnation for she would be the only one who could stop Nethera when she returns.

Anthea then fled to the mountains where she then disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I awoke to the sound of my mom yelling up the stairs, " Angela, get up! We're gonna miss our plane!".

I sat up and looked at the difference of my room. Everything was gone, including my bed and I had to sleep on the floor last night, except for my suitcase and my white walls were bare, I told my mom I get to pick out the room color at our new house.

We were moving today, all the way from San Francisco, California to London, England. My mom inherited a house from my great-aunt or something. We never met her so we wondered why we even got the house. I'm not all that excited about moving, it's not that I have friends I don't want to leave or anything like that, it's just I don't want to be in a plane for fourteen hours with only my mom to talk to.

I got up and dressed in the clothes I didn't pack last night, dark jeans, a black tank top, a blue undershirt, and black and blue Converse All-stars. I got out my mirror and looked myself over. I had dark brown hair with blue highlights and I was extremely pale which I got from my mom, I also had violet eyes which I have no idea where they came from. Although they could have come from my dad's side. The thought of him saddened me. My dad was killed when I was thirteen years old by a mugger when he was walking home from work. I didn't like to talk about my dad with anyone. He was my best friend and we did everything together. Sure I love my mom but she could never compare to him. Though it's not like I'd ever say that to her face.

I packed my t-shirt and shorts and grabbed my blanket and pillow. Then when I had everything so I wouldn't drop it all, I made my way downstairs. My mom was standing at the front door.

" Hey Ange! Ready to go?", she asked enthusiastically. She was, of course, trying to make me feel better about the flight. She was wearing faded jeans with a pink sweater. My mom looked just like me except for our eyes and the blue in my hair which she didn't mind me getting. Ever since dad died, she has been trying to make me happy by letting me do everything I want and trying to be my best friend. But I don't need a best friend, I need a mom. For four years, since my dad died, I have felt more like the adult in the family. When dad died mom started drinking and stopped going to work.. After awhile I told her enough and said if she didn't stop moping around and got off her butt she would lose me too. I know it was harsh after all she lost the love of her life but, I was right and she knew it too.

Ever since she has been sober and trying to get a job. That is probably the main reason we are moving, to get away from all of the pain off losing Dad and start over.

" Yea mom, let's go," I tried to sound happy but my mom could hear the sadness underneath. Her expression changed into something I couldn't understand. Pity? She came to me and gave me a hug. She held me for what seemed like minutes.

" I'm sorry you have to go through all of this but I think you'll have fun in London. It's an exciting city and I bet you'll meet lot's of friends at your new school.

_School_. I grimaced. I forgot about that. It was still summer vacation but only for one more week. Hopefully since I'll be new at the beginning of the year I won't get as much attention. But that probably wouldn't happen since I don't really blend in with a crowed because of my hair and my style. Everybody at my old school labeled me as the punk of the class. Every one there thought I was a freak and nobody wanted to talk to me.

_Oh well_, I thought to myself, there goes my chance of a normal school reputation.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun", she must have been able to read my mind.

We picked up our bags and walked out to the car. We had a black convertible which my mom got me for my seventeenth birthday last year. Which I didn't know I would have to share with her but, luckily I drove it whenever we both were in the car. My mom put our bags in the back and sat in the passenger seat. As I got into the driver's seat I looked at my old house one last time, it was a small white house with two bedrooms, one bath, and a joined kitchen and living room. I would miss this house a lot. I grew up here. This is where I took my first steps and lost my first tooth.

Afraid I might cry if I looked to long, I started the car and drove silently to the air port.


End file.
